Captive Runaway
by brunnettchick3
Summary: StarRob. Starfire is trapped away under her fathers fule but one day someone comes into her life that will change it forever.
1. The Beginning

This was a story that I wrote with Starfire and Robin in it

This was a story that I wrote with Starfire and Robin in it. It has the characters but not the usual plot. It's really good, but sad. I hope you like it

Ps. All sentences in brackets is being said by Starfire in her head.

The footsteps are getting louder; my heart is racing along with my mind

How could I have ever managed to get myself into such a terrifying game? Choosing between life and death seems like such an easy question for most people, but not if you knew what I've been through.

I can hear the dogs howling as the rocks below me scrape up my bare feet

Believe it or not my life was once enjoyable, before it came to a crashing halt while I watched from aside. It was like hearing your dress rip, when you hear that noise your heart just sinks and you can't bear to look at what has happened.

The loud hollering grows inches behind me as I reach the top of the cliff. Down below jagged rocks are being hassled by thrashing waves. Behind me the mob of raging men on horses grow closer and I know that no matter what I do, I'm sure to perish.

My name is Starfire and my papa is the ruler of Tamaran. All of my life I've pined for the life of a regular Tamaran girl, but sadly I'm stuck in a world of obedience and perfection. You would think it is every girl's dream to be princess and to be rich and spoiled, but the irony of it is that none of this brings you happiness. You are caged like a bird, lonely, and controlled, only to be let out to be paraded and bathroom breaks.

The only person to ever let me out of my cage was Robin. The first time I saw Robin I was 10 and he was 12. He was the son of one of our maids and was coming to work in our castle to earn extra money for his family. Robin was wearing old, beaten up clothing, had messy black hair, and had a black mask-like cloth across his face. He seemed very quiet. To any other Tamaran girl, Robin would be the most repulsive thing ever to come into their sight, but to me, he was the most fascinatingly handsome person I'd ever seen. I almost felt embarrassed to be wearing such a fancy dress.

Everyday I would see this boy come in and out of the walls shielding me from the world, as I sat there yearning to one day come with him. He was so quiet but so gentle. Everyday I would hide and watch him, he was so focused and determined.

It took me a long time to work up the courage to talk to him, but I knew that I had to. That day I searched everywhere within the castle walls for what seemed like hours, and he was no where to be seen. I found myself wandering through the garden. I felt like such a fool, that I had finally worked up the courage to talk to him, and I couldn't even find him. I wandered farther and farther into the garden, closing in on a secret pond I had found years before. As I came through the trees, I saw a figure sitting near the pond. It was Robin.

I stood back and watched him from afar. How lucky he was, free from people and the walls of a castle.

Quietly I walked up near the lake.

"Hello Robin," I said softly.

Robin quickly turned around his face was hard as stone, but quickly softened when realizing who it was.

"Hello Princess," he replied.

Everyday after that moment I would talk to Robin. Sometimes it would be more than a hello, sometimes he would ask me about my day. Sometimes he would tell me about the town, or what he wanted to do, and I would tell him about my dreams and how one day I knew that I would run away. It never mattered what I said to Robin as long as I said something, he was the light of my day.

When I was 15 there was a festival going on in the town to celebrate the new spring season. Nervously, I asked my papa if I could go, but as soon as the words escaped my lips he began yelling and screaming. "PRINCESSES ARE TO STAY INSIDE, NOT OUTSIDE WITH THE POOR AND DISGUSTING"

My heart couldn't take it. Tears began pouring down my face; I wanted to attend the festival so badly, just like the other Tamaran girls. I ran down the halls, water streaming down my face. As I dodged the maids, each one looked at me in horror. My makeup was practically melting off and my eyes were as red as robins. I felt like my heart was torn in half and then run over by a horse. When I managed to reach my room, every breathing person that I had passed by was staring back at me. Leaving the door open, I crashed onto the seat in front of the window. Looking out at all the town's people, I again began to tear up. All I wanted to be was a normal girl. I wanted to run barefoot and get dirty.

It seemed as though I had cried rivers, but I couldn't stop my heart was broken.

"Princess," called a worried voice

My heart dropped, turning around my eyes matched those of the speaker, Robin. My eyes were bloodshot and makeup was dripping down my face, yet there wasn't one ounce of disgust on Robin's face. Instead, I saw a face showing noting by compassion.

Robin walked over and took my hands in his and whispered. "Princess, please tell me why you're crying." A lump began to gather in my throat. How could someone so beautiful care for someone so ugly?

My gaze shifted to Robin's eyes, for full of worry. I swallowed my lump and began to tell Robin, everything that had happened and how I never wanted to be a princess, and how much I wished to be like him, free. It seemed like I talked for hours and I had noticed that Robin never once looked away or blinked. When I had finished Robin just looked at me studying my features.

"Starfire"

My heart skipped a beat; he had never called me that before.

"If you ever feel lonely or trapped, think of me. I will always be with you no matter if its in person or in spirit and I promise to you that I will never leave, not matter what and one day I will take you out of here,"

Wiping a tear off my cheek, Robin slowly leaned in to kiss me.

"Wait," I whispered.

Slowly I pulled of the black mask covering his eyes, which revealed a deep shade of blue. Like the ocean and the nights sky had been mixed together. They were stunning.

Reading my mind, a grin spread across Robins face.

Carefully Robin leaned in to kiss me. He smelled so sweet, like flowers and his lips were so soft. I never wanted it to end.

STARFIREEEEEEEE!

The terrifying voice made me jump three feet right onto the floor. There stood my papa, raging in anger I had never seen before.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARESS ME!" he roared

I was paralyzed stiff, but inside me I was screaming. My father raced over to the window seat, knocking over a lamp, and whisked Robin away from me. I raced to touch him but ended up tripping on a lamp cord and landing head first into the floor. Barely strong enough to lift my own head, I managed to catch the last words spill from Robin's lips-

I love you Starfire.

That moment I knew that I would never see Robin again and I didn't. The pain in my head could not ever be compared to the pain in my heart. The one light in my life was taken away so fast, like a blown out candle. My life became pointless.

As life went on, I found myself constantly wandering around by the pond where we first met, endlessly crying.

The when I was 18, my papa arranged a marriage for me to Blood the Prince of Darkness. I could do nothing and before I knew it the day had come. I was in a white lacey gown covered in pearls. The wedding was held in the palace foyer and all the towns' people were invited. When it was time, my papa came to take me down the aisle. Walking down the aisle was like walking on nails, painful, and slow. When I reached the Prince, my head was spinning. The room began to swirl, I could hear words being spoken, but all I could think about was Robin. The many moments we shared together, our kiss, his promise to be there, forever, and to get me out of these walls, played over and over again in my mind. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

The next moments are a blur to me now, but the next thing I knew I was running up a wooded hill. I looked down at the dress; the gorgeous white silk had holes and rips from snagging on branches and the pearls were caked in dirt.

My feet were bleeding from the sharp rocks on my skin. Where had my shoes gone? Finally I reached the top of the hill.

So here I am now atop a cliff, facing jagged rocks and angry men. In the crowd of men I see my future husband ready to kill me for dishonoring him.

I can't live with him, such an angry best ready to put me back in my cage for eternity.

I stepped back thinking how nice it will be to feel free with the only person who's ever loved me.

"Catch me Robin," I whispered. And with that, I fell back.

Somehow I always knew that I wasn't made for this world.


	2. Eyes make the Difference

I'm glad that a lot of you liked the first chapter of Captive Runaway

I'm glad that a lot of you liked the first chapter of Captive Runaway. So I'm gonna give you a double dosage :

If their was anything more beautiful than her that I thought of before, it all deteriorated in my mind the moment I looked into her beautiful face. The minute I did, I felt dirty and slimy standing beneath her. Her eyes were amazing and shined every time she blinked. The green seemed to be shimmering within her eyes. It was captivating, she must have been only 10.

I don't even know what I was thinking, she's was gorgeous and rich. I wasn't even equivalent to the dirt beneath her feet, I was worse.

My name is Robin, I'm the son of a poor maid and an alcoholic father. I used to work for the Kind of Tamaran until I made the mistake of my life, but it was worth it to see her finally happy for that one moment.

I worked way later than my mom and used to walk home in the dark. It wasn't until later that I learned that I was being watched from the castle, by the prettiest eyes in the Universe. I still remember the first time we talked.

I had just learned that my mom was dieing, and I couldn't take it. Who was going to watch my brother and sister? Of course my dad couldn't. He couldn't even manage to get his but out of bed. There was no way I was going to be able to live with the responsibility. I couldn't even get one of the Tamaran girls to like me. I was repulsive, coming from a cleaning family, everyone knew we didn't have money, but she didn't mind. She wanted everything but money.

Trying to deal with not having a breakdown in public, I wandered through the woods until I found a quiet pond, and released the pain I was holding by hurling rocks into the water.

I hadn't even noticed that she was standing behind a tree watching me.

Done with my tantrum I sat down near the water, sulking about what I couldn't change.

"Hello Robin," said a quiet voice

Ready to attack the speaker, I whipped around stone faced. Only to stunned by the beauty that stood before me. A lump formed in my throat, trying not to make a fool of myself, I managed to make out a-

Hello Princess

I watched her stand there speechless. How could something so beautiful even stand to look at my dirt caked face.

With grace she walked over to me and sat down right next to me. He eyes were even prettier in person. The emerald in them was hypnotizing.

I must have been looking to long, for a smile spread across her face.

"Well if I could see your eyes, then we would both have something to look at," she said giggling.

I blushed. I forgot I had my mask on. Lately, I had been wearing it more often, so that my mom couldn't see when I got a black eye from dad. Sometimes the liquor would be too much for him and I would be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Everyday after that moment I would talk to Starfire. Sometimes it would be more than a hello, sometimes I would ask her about her day. Sometimes I would tell her about the town, or what I wanted to do, and she would tell me about her dreams and how one day she knew she would run away. It never mattered what I said to Starfire as long as I said something, she was the light of my day.

Then it all came to a crashing halt. Wheels stopped short. The road came to a dead end.

She was crying, uncontrollably. Her father had forbid her to go to the town festival. And suddenly our relationship became more in-depth and my insight to her life developed. She told me everything. Everything she was feeling, how she was trapped, and how she wanted nothing more than to be like me.

I was shocked. Like me? I'm the town rat. Girls are repulsed by me. I'm caked in dirt, my clothes are baggy, my moms a maid, and my fathers a drunk. I work in a castle scrubbing floors and this princess wants to be like me? But I was free. A word that I had been taking for granted for over 17 years.

I took a better look at her face. The beauty that had captivated me for over 5 years was only the surface or a girl that wanted nothing but to fly free away from everything that has ever held her back.

"Starfire," I began

Her face seemed stunned. I knew that it would get attention; no one had ever called her name with out a title. I knew that it would make her feel special or equal.

I began to spill my heart out, hoping to make her feel protected with me, because I truly never wanted to let her feel this way ever again-

"If you ever feel lonely or trapped, think of me. I will always be with you no matter if its in person or in spirit and I promise to you that I will never leave, not matter what and one day I will take you out of here,"

I knew it hit her hard when a single tear began to fall from her perfectly shaped face. Knowing it was right I pushed the tear off of her face and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait,"

Slowly she pulled back my mask. I'd never let anyone do that before, but it felt good to have her fell comfortable enough to test my reaction.

A smile spread across her face that just melted my heart and I couldn't help but stare into her green eyes….so beautiful.

Carefully I leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were so smooth and she smelled amazing, like after a fresh rain. For a moment it felt like the world had stopped and we were the only ones in all of Tamaran.

STARFIREEEEEEEEE!

Our short embrace was shattered by the blood curdling voice of her father screaming at the top of his lungs. I tried to hold onto her but he ripped me away so hard he knocked over a lamp. I tried to grab her hand but she was stiff, she couldn't move. Two guards came in and pulled me out of the room.

Starfire ran to grab me, but tripped on a lamp cord. Tears pored down both of our faces. One of the guards jammed the end of his gun into my stomach and I could feel the breath disappearing from my lungs, but I managed to mouth words out to Starfire-

I love you.

Again one of the guards hit me with his gun and I was out.

When I woke up, I was standing in a dark room surrounded by nothing but damp cold air. The musty smell was over powering.

I tried to rise up, but it was still hard to breath and I ended up falling to the ground.

All I could do was sit there, powerless and thinking about Starfire. Tears welled up in my eyes, what would they do to her?

She was the only bright thing in my life, and she was ripped away from me, like puppies to their mother.

I began to think about my promise. I had to help her. I had to get out of here. I had to set her free.


End file.
